Bridge
The Bridge of Spring 'ironically enough, serves as a connection over the waterway leading the the 'Thanksgiving Fair. 'It used to lead to the 'Werewolves' Lair, but was severed when the Event of the Christmas School froze and destroyed it. Since then, it has been moved to where the Troll Market was previously. Upon entering the location, the player is shown to be overlooking the short bridge from one of its ends; a food stand and many Easter trinkets align the way. Ranks Here's a table showing energy, experience and coins for each rank of the Bridge. These may be different depending on a player's rank. Hidden Items Apple * On the top shelf of the cart with the three shelves * In the court area, bottom of the screen near the steps Balloons * Bunch hanging in the air between the houses * Under the tree * Green balloon in the top of the tree Barrel * On the floor against the first step of the bridge on the left * Bottom of stair, left side behind hand cart * To right of right pillar to bridge * Near Gondola, on stone landing Bell * Lying on the steps * Hanging off the 1st building to the Left of the bridge * Hanging on the curtains on the gondola (to the left) Bird house * On the front left pillar of the building on the bridge * Hanging on the side of the bridge * Top of the tree trunk * Top of screen in the middle * In the very top middle of the tree to the very right of bridge (top of page) Broom * Held by the statue on the left, at bottom of bridge stairs. * Propped against the right side of the bridge. Book * At the foot of the steps of the bridge * Across the water, on the bench, open * Near the gondola, between the barber's pole and the gondola Butterfly * In an ice cube on the stairs on foreground * In the middle on the floor * At the foot of the stairs on top of the pot of flowers sitting in stone circle * On back of lamb on cart on left * On the ferro of the gondola (the decorative protrusion on the prow) Cat * Sitting on the second step of the bridge * Reclining on the gondola Chick * On the top of the stairs foreground, in the back corner * Perched on the handle of the cart with the tree shelves * In the court area, just near the right stone column of the bridge * On the upper section of the large staircase * on top of the pillar to right, by feet of Angel statue Crown * On pole by gondola Cupcake * On the bridge stairs near the bottom right Dog * Lying down foreground left * Little black dog lying on 5th step of the bridge * On the steps leading to the boat, wearing pink rabbit ears Easel * In the middle on the top of the steps foreground * Big, in the middle of the foreground * In the small blurry space across the water, between bridge and tree Easter cake * Foreground right Fan * Left rail of the bridge stuck between pillar * In the middle of the arch of the bridge * Foreground, bottom of the screen near the steps leading to the boat (round fan) Frog * Base of the stairs that cross the river * Bottom of the stairs to the gondola Garland * Hanging on the roof of the building on the bridge * In the form of a wreath on the striped pole near the boat * In the statue's arms (big statue at foot of stairs, center screen) Handbag * On the top of the stairs on the foreground, in the back corner (brown) * Bottom of stairs, white Hat * Straw hat on the fruit cart * Straw hat near the bottom of the bridge stairs, near the right column * On the head of the big statue, bottom of stairs Mandolin * Standing on the bench of the gondola * On the left, at foot of statue, behind little push cart Marmot (Groundhog) * On the stairs that arch over the river * Base of the tree on far side of river Mask * Venetian birdmask on top of the gondola * On the left statue at bottom of stairs, looks like a jester hat Nest * At base of the tree Palette * On the floor in front of the right pillar of the bridge Pigeon * Flying in the top of the tree * In the court area, foreground, near the right stone column of the bridge * On top of the striped pole * At the top of stairs, on right, hard to see Postcard * Against the 7th step of the bridge * In the gondola * On the fruit cart * second tray of smaller cart Ship * Toy sailboat where the arch bridge meets tree roots * Bottom left corner (ship in a bottle) Snowdrops * white flower bouquet on top step in front of easel stand, center foreground * sprouting white flowers in cracks, foreground * larger white flowers at bottom of steps to gondola Snowman * On steps to Gondola * On third step of large staircase Stork * On the left side on the base of the tree * Flying before the red house on the right Umbrella * Leaning against the right stone column of the bridge * Over shoulder of large statue left side of stairs * On roof of Gazebo, top of bridge * Under bench, across river above gondola Violin * Fourth step of the bridge on the left * Touching the left balustrade in the middle of the bridge * Leaning against the striped pole near the boat Item Drops Related Pages * Hidden City Home * Locations * Events * Table of ContentsCategory:Locations